La vida en el Magijen
by Chau190
Summary: Llego la hora de un buen fic de DarkStalkers en español,Jedah nos cuenta su vida desde la creacion del Magijen.Inspirado en el famoso juegos de Morrigan. Pondre bastante JedahxLilith y JedahxMorrigan con lemon fuerte a pedido.Primer fic mio :


Capitulo 1

"Nadie puede salvar este mundo a excepci n m a". Creanme que si los traje a todos hasta aqui fue por su propio bien.

A pesar de que sus poderes no se habian recuperado del todo, Jedah murmuro al oido de Ozomu :Ozomu ... Lo siento, pero por favor, pr stame tus poderes. Tu alma se convertir a en la base de Majigen y ayudar a que el futuro de Makai."  
>Pero para eso necesitaba el Shintai, la fusion de almas dignas, con un espacio solo faltaban personas dignas de vivir en el para poder recrear la vida que buscaba.<p>

-Oh Jedah que es este lugar?- exclamo asombrada Lilith, la sucubo-ni a al encontrarse en en un desierto de arenas grises altas monta as y luego un vacio silencioso. El decidio mostrarle a su "criada" el nuevo mundo en el que viviria de ahora en adelante siempre en cuando ella lo ayudara a buscar Morrigan Aesnland, esa si era un problema, como el bien sabia por propia experiencia, los habitantes del Makai siempre buscaron un puesto, que les concediera poder y autoridad, y no cometeria el mismo error 2 veces.  
>-Este es el Magijen, es mi reino y puedes pasear por aqui cuanto desees-respondio Jedah,-Sin nadie para pelear?, asi no sera divertido!-replico Lilith con su actitud quisquillosa e infantil de siempre, aunque por mas ni a que fuera su pasion siempre fue combatir y lastimar a otros,-Te traere caudillos para que disfrutes si quieres-respondio Jedah a fin de tranquilizarla -pero lo mas importante es que cumplas con tu parte- Traerte a mi hermana ya se,pero no puedo disfrutar un momento mas por ahi?, quiza encuentre algo interesante!-propuso a fin de, como toda jovencita escaparse de su "labor"<br>-Esta bien, vuelve mas tarde, compartiremos una cena, entendido?-a Jedah no le gustaba ser amable, amables eran los humanos, el debia ser recto y parcial, aunque le agradaba su compa ia, quizas porque le permitia escapar de la soledad pero no por eso iva a cambiar su actitud.

Al momento de crear el Majigen, fueron absorbidas varias personas por el Shinai.

Ni bien se recupero de la caida, se levanto y como siempre segada por la avaricia Bulleta (Baby Bonnie Hood) se puso de pie y exclamo:"Ja, ja, todos son m os ... Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que un trabajo tan grande."Ante ella no solo tenia al Magijen sino tambien al castillo de Demitri, absorbido tambien junto a su due o y su contrincante en ese momento, quiza la unica sucubo que aborrece la idea de estar con un hombre, Morrigan.

-No me puedo creer que mi castillo alla si traido a un lugar tan apestoso como este!-grito enfurecido Demitri Maximoff -Callate y pelea!, no pretendas usar eso como excusa!-le reprimio la demonio;-Ni un combate contra ti es mas importante que esto, Jedah Dohma, el debe estar detras de esto- se convirtio en murcielago y volo en la busqueda de este dejando a la sucubo sola en el castillo.

Luego de merodear por los alrededores, Lilith regreso por donde vino y se sobresalto al ver a lo lejos una casa de piedra con toques magistrales que le daban la sensacion de una casa noble, acercandose, salieron de la nada 3 demonios de nivel inferior, que fueron facilmente derrotados por ella.  
>Abrio la puerta, entro ba ada en sangre con un estomago en una mano y un corazon todavia latiente en la otra, adentro del lugar era bastante simple solo habia una mesa y 2 sillas, en la mesa estaba preparado en lujo para que comieran 2 personas una especie de animal hecho al horno, 2 copas y una botella cuyo contenido aspiraba ser sentado Jedah-suelta eso y sientate a comer-le ordeno calmadamente,ella sin problemas largo los trastos de sus manos y se sento, para Jedah la imagen de Lilith ensagrentada la parecio bastante agradable, pero decidio pasar de largo esos pensamientos y concentrarse ahora que la tenia en frente; -Oye este mundo es bien feo!, solo encontre tierra seca, flores marchitas y 3 idiotas que quisieron aprovecharse de mi!, aunque fue un placer hacerlos a icos-comenzo enojada casi indignada por su "paseo" por esas tierras, - entiendo, comprenderas que hace solo 2 horas que se creo este universo, asi que hasta que el shinai no atraiga suficientes almas que yo considere dignas de vivir aqui no veras gran cosa- Y la casa y la comida de donde la sacaste?-<br>Es mi mundo verdad?, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje y nadie podra replicar nada- la silencio totalmente,-ahora come lo que te e servido- si puedes hacer lo que quieres entonces haz algo para mi- en verdad esta chiquilla tenia sus defectos, suspiro profundamente-Esta bien, hare una habitacion para ti, te dare libros y juegos para que no te aburras, creare un campo y un cielo claro para que puedas volar con facilidad, hare...; de pronto se habia puesto generoso, se freno el mismo al igual que cuando tenia sus ataques de locura, porque habia dicho todo eso? ni el se lo podia responder, el no era asi con los demas en el Makai, Jedah experimentaba lo que significaba tener una hija, amar y querer darle todo a una persona, no estaba demasiado lejos de descubrirlo pero tampoco estaba cerca, es mas le faltaba un buen trecho,-de verdad me darias eso?-  
>respondio Lilith totalmente excitada, es la primera vez que alguien era asi de bondadoso con ella.-Si, lo hare puedo hacer muchas cosas aqui, pero a todo esto tu me guiaras hacia Morrigan, tanto para que tu te unas a ella, como para que yo me asegure de que no va a causarme problemas-,-Por cierto, nunca me dijiste de que va eso de asegurarte-,-Digamos que solo tendre un charla con ella, pero no creo que pase de alli-.<p>

Para Jedah Dohma, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, con Lilith eternamente agradecida con el y un mundo nuevo, ya solo quedaba deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera interrumpir su paz, porque a fin de cuentas lo que el buscaba era paz y tranquilidad.


End file.
